


Insubordinate

by angrywarrior69



Series: Fictober Prompts [9]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dom Harry, Established Relationship, M/M, Urophagia, help me lord for i have sinned, i died three times writing this, pee kink, plz fucking kill me, sub neelix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrywarrior69/pseuds/angrywarrior69
Summary: Do you want to read the worst thing ever?Here it is.





	Insubordinate

Ensign Kim pulled the insubordinate crewman by his whiskers until they got to the bathroom in his quarters.

“Get in the tub.”

He jerked the man forward and waited until he stood inside. Neelix got on his knees and looked to his partner expectantly.

“You've got a big mouth.”

“I certainly didn't mean to embarrass you at the party.”

“The next time you tell a story about me, it better be flattering.” Harry smiled and freed his cock from his pants. “Open up, let's see what else that mouth is good for.”

The Talaxian parted his pointed teeth and accepted Harry's gift with practiced ease. He loved the taste, warmth, the way it would trickle down his garish clothes if his lover hadn't bothered to strip him first. He only hoped that he would order him to--

“Swallow.”

He closed his lips and sucked up what he could as the overflow splashed down his face and neck. The savory taste of Harry's piss slid down his throat and warmed his belly where it settled and churned into pleasure below the waist.

“Now suck me,” Harry ordered.

He was more than happy to.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry.


End file.
